womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
A Strange Family Chapter 2
Ash woke from the evening sunlight streaming in between a crack in the curtains in his mothers room. Unconsciously, he reached for his mother, but could not find her. He opened his eyes and saw an indent where she had slumbered next to him. He crawled out of her bed and put on his underwear, then began to search throughout the house for his mother. As he arrived in the kitchen, he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, facing him, wearing almost exactly what she was last night when they had gone to sleep. Instead of just wearing stockings like she was, they were now accompanied by a pair of white lace panties and a matching bra. Next to her on the floor stood a shopping bag. "Hi there Ash!" she said with a large smile. She lightly ran up to him and jumped at him. He caught her in an embrace as her legs locked around his back and she lunged in for a kiss. He spun her around lightly in a circle, smiling as he kissed her back. She unlocked her legs and stood up, grabbing Ash by the hand and leading him toward the kitchen table, where he sat across from her. "Ok, Ash. Before anything else happens, I think me and you need to have a talk before anything else happens between us," Delia said, crossing her legs. Uh Oh. Ash thought to himself. A "talk" with Mom usually ends up with me getting in trouble. "Umm, what do you mean by a talk?" "I think we need to talk about what happened last night and where each of us thinks this is going. If we both agree, then you get a happy surprise," she said, with a slight nudge to the shopping bag next to her. "Ok... how about you start since you're the one who wants to talk about it?" Ash said nervously. "Well, I know how it is to be a teenager. You're horny all the time, you always want to be with someone, and I understand it, and would be happy to be with you, fulfilling those desires. But, I want it understood that I won't just be something that you can come home to, have some fun, and then leave on another journey. If me and you are going to continue with anything, you'll be moving in back home. You can live in my room with me, and we can start a relationship together. Are we understood?" "Mom... what you just described to me sounds like heaven," Ash said with a large grin. "Perfect," Delia said with a grin. She reached across the table and pulled Ash in, giving him a quick kiss. "Now that that's settled, you're in for a surprise," Delia said, picking up the bag and walking towards her room with Ash, swaying her hips as he walked behind her. As they arrived in her room, Delia walked into her closet with the bag and closed the door behind her. "I'll be in here for a minute or two. Make yourself comfortable dear, this is your room too now honey!" Ash took off his boxers and lied down on the bed after he threw the sweat and cum stained sheets into the hamper in the corner of their room. He sat their awkwardly for a minute as she was changing, until he heard her knock on the closet door several times. "Knock knock, ready or not, I'm coming in!" Delia said excitedly as the door opened. When the door opened, the sight of his mother took his breath away. She stood there, with her hands on her hips and her feet spread apart dressed as a Pikachu. She had a yellow headband on, with yellow ears and black tips coming out of it. There were red dots on each of her cheeks. She was wearing a tight, yellow sports bra that pushed her boobs off even more, somehow not popping out of it. Instead of her normal panties, she had yellow ones with a slit in the middle of them. I know what that's for, Ash thought with a grin. There was even a lightning-bolt shaped tail coming out of her panties. Lastly, she had on tight yellow stockings that stopped at the end of her thighs. "Well, Pika Pika!" Delia said, deeply and seductively, before darting to the bed and crawling in between Ash's knees, stopping just short of his growing member. Ash stared as his mother, standing on her knees in front of him, looking like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Wow... Mom...," he began, before his mom cut him off by putting both hands on his stomach. "Ash, you mustn't be thinking of me as your Mom anymore, and especially not calling me mom." "And why would that be?" "We're no longer Mother and Son Ash. Now that we're together, we're Partners. And one day, we might be more!" "How can I stop thinking about you as my mom though?" "Well, for a start, would a Mom do this?" And with that, Delia bent over, wrapping her lips around Ash's cock with a sly smile at her son. Ash let out a quick intake of breath as she began to go down further and further on him, sucking and licking the length of his cock. She did it so expertly that Ash had to grab onto the pillow behind him in an effort to not cum she went all the way down on his cock, hiding it away in her mouth as she somehow managed to not gag on it's entire length. She was somehow also teasing the tip of his penis with her tongue, and with a long, satisfied moan a stream of cum shot out of his cock and into his mother's mouth as she greedily sucked it all down. She climbed further onto his chest so that she was laying down on him completely. "Pika Pika," she said seductively, before locking lips with her son. He fought back as her tongue wrestled for control of her mouth, as he snuck his into her mouth. He wrapped his arms around Delia and flipped around, so that he was now on top of her. He disengaged from her and grabbed ahold of one of yellow legs, bringing it on top of his shoulder. He straddled her other leg and put the tip of his cock through the slit in Delia's panties, rubbing it against the opening of her pussy, hoping to make her beg. "Pika Pika CHU!," she said desperately, still in character. With a grin, Ash pushed her leg forward even more so that it was sticking straight out from her hips and slid in with a low moan. He dimly heard Delia murmur "Pika" as he began to thrust in and out of her. He could swear that as he went in and out of her he could feel an electrical tingle inside of her spreading into him, making his hairs stand on end. He grabbed ahold of the yellow stocking on the leg on his shoulder and began to slowly pull it off of her. As he did so, he sucked on her thigh, licking his way up to her toes. He sucked on each of them as she happily wiggled them in his mouth. He began to push her leg down further and further so that it no longer rested on his shoulder, but it was inches away from her shoulder. With a renewed vigor, he began to throw himself into her pussy. She reached out a hand and grasped one of his, squeezing it for strength as he tore away at her. She screamed "PIKA" as they both suddenly let loose a flood of cum inside of her, as a mixture of their juices leaked out onto their bed. As Ash tried to continue pumping away into her, Delia couldn't handle it anymore and pulled away from him, his cock sliding out with a loud laid down next to her, smiling as he saw how tired he had made her. Reaching down, he grabbed her fallen stocking and slid it back onto her perfect leg. Reaching up further he grabbed ahold of the slit in her panties and opened it even more and stuck his tongue inside of it, teasing at her clit. She began to try to close her legs, but he grabbed her thighs right next to his head and pushed them down, sliding his hands across to her ass cheeks, squeezing at them. He lapped up the juices that began to steadily flow from her, digging his tongue deeper and deeper into her as she moaned in pleasure. He put his hands on the mattress to rise, but she locked her thighs around his head and pulled him further into her, so that his face was burrowing into her pussy. After a time, Ash brought his face out between his mother's legs and crawled up closer to her, slowly thrusting his cock into her again, wrapping his arms around his back and picked her up off of the bed and began to walk out of them room carrying her, her legs instinctively wrapping around his back, her breasts pressed up against him, and her hands clutching at his chest, feeling his strength as he carried her, the pleasure that his member inside of her brought her. He carried her into his old room, where the bedspread and sheets were not stained with their juices, and collapsed on top of it. As he did so, his mother locked lips with him for another time, before breaking away with a sigh as he brought the sheets on top of them. As they faded to sleep, with her on top of him, his cock still throbbing inside of her, her gently rolling her hips, she softly murmured to Ash: "I love you" To which he responded; "I love you too."